The invention relates to a spin stabilized projectile having a rotating band disposed on the shell body, with the rotating band, in order to receive the rotating band material sheared off toward the rear when the projectile passes through a gun barrel, being provided with grooves so that the spin is transferred with the aid of annular rotating band zones (spin transfer rings), and with the diameter of at least one spin transfer ring being larger than the diameter of the rifling grooves of the gun barrel.
In spin stabilized projectiles, the projectiles are equipped, in order to transfer the spin, with one or sometimes, for reasons of stress and deformation, also with a plurality of rotating bands arranged one behind the other (spin transfer rings). The rotating bands have such diameters that, during passage of the projectile through the gun barrel, they pass themselves into the rifling grooves. It is known to provide circumferential grooves in the rotating band to receive the rearwardly sheared off rotating band material (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,194). The rotating bands are generally made of copper, soft iron or plastic.
With these prior art rotating bands, radial contact between the gun barrel and the rotating band is established only by way of the spn transfer rings. This contact produces a radial pressure on the shell body (rotating band pressure). Particularly if thin shell bodies are employed in which the ratio of the wall thickness of the shell body to the caliber of the gun barrel is usually less than or equal to 0.05, the projectile reacts with particular sensitivity to radial pressure since at locations which depend on the geometry of the projectile there may be great stresses on the material. This may cause, inter alia, the shell body to be pressed inwardly and the seal against the propellant gases customarily provided by the rotating band is no longer ensured.